1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for copying and pasting content between source and target objects without copying or pasting the entire object or requiring the object to be opened for editing. More particularly, the present invention relates to individual information element access for unopened objects.
2. Related Art
Computer users that wish to copy the contents of one file to another file traditionally open both files for editing within, for example, a word processor. The word processor allows the user to perform editing operations in addition to allowing the users to copy and paste text between locations within one or more files.
To perform a copy operation between two files, the user must open the two files for editing. The user then selects text within one of the files and copies it to the clipboard. The user then switches to the other file, locates an insertion point for the text, and then pastes the copied text at the insertion point within the other file. The user then saves the file with the new text after the editing operation is completed and closes the two files.